


Abra Abracadabra (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader)

by EverCosmicRose (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: The Justice League was around a long time before quirks came into existence. Once everyone started receiving powers, it overshadowed the aliens and mystical creatures of the League. Using this towards their advantage, the League now works in the cover of darkness; they are now Justice League Dark (JLD).(Y/n) (l/n) is one of the few members in JLD along with her mentor, and father figure, John Constantine. One day (y/n) received a mission from the headman himself, Batman. That mission was to figure out why Klarion was working with the League of Villains.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Reader Profile

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is basically a crossover between BNHA and DC Universe (with a hint of Marvel); both will have universe alterations (UAs).
> 
> This story is original from my Quotec account - whiteliesnocries.

Name:

(L/n) (Y/n)

Looks:

However you want (I imagine you as Sunako of The Wallflower and/or Zatanna from DC)

Hero Name: TBA

Quirk(s): 

Arbadacarba- The ability to cast spells by saying/reading a word/sentence backwards. For example, if the user says "pots" it would result in the target of the spell stop. When the ability is used, the user's hair seems to defy gravity and their eyes gloss over to white. If a spell is interrupted, the spell will not work. The user has to memorize words backward; the knowledge of backward words does not come naturally. All spells have consequences, the darker the spell is, the worst the consequence. The regular drawbacks is having temporary dyslexia, being tongue-tied, headaches, and nosebleeds.

Prestidigitation- The ability of stage magic from simple tricks to big illusions.

Extra:

-John Constantine is her mentor due to her mother's death and her father being Dr. Fate.  
-Billy Batson and Bart Allen are her best friends.  
-Tends to tease and taunt people.  
-The Staff of One was made by John Constantine to help (y/n) channel her magic in more dangerous situations. It will only appear if and when (y/n) loses a lot of blood. - The only limit to it is that it can only cast a spell once.


	2. I Heat Up, I Can't Cool Down

"Are you sure that you will be okay?" (Y/n) asked her father figure as they were at a mountain overlook. "I'll be on Japan for God knows how long."

"You know, lass, I should be really asking you if you will be okay," John replied back as he lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "I'm not the one going away to a country with no knowledge of their language."

(Y/n) laughed a little at what John said. Even if tried to play it off, he was still worried about her. Ever since her father took up the mantle of Dr. Fate, John had raised her.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. "I'm planning to case a language spell on me before I leave. So that it seems like everyone is talking English and that I can talk whatever language they speak. Besides, you could technically always go to the House* and summon me."

"I still can't believe Bats is making you do this instead of one of his hoodlums," John scoffed out as he took another puff of smoke.

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

"25 - (Y/n)," the zeta-tube announced as (y/n) entered Mount Justice.

Walking towards a dark and bruting figure in front of the monitors, (y/n) waiting to be addressed.

"(Y/n), I have a solo mission that requires you," Batman said with his eyes still glued to the screen.

Ever since the fall of Superman to kryptonite quirk using villain, he had been in charge. Batman decided that once he took over that he would try to keep tabs on villains - with or without a quirk.

"I have intel that Klarion the Witch Boy is working with a group called the League of Villains in Japan," Batman started off. "I need you to go undercover at U.A. High School and work with the pro-heroes there to stop whatever they are planning."

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

"Have you told Batson or Allen? Cause they'll be bugging me if not," John addressed as he through the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

(Y/n) was silent as she thought of her friends; she had not yet told them about this mission. Or that she was leaving tomorrow.

"I take that as a no," John said as he glanced over to his mentee. "Lass, you need to tell them. Take this from an old dog that has bailed out on others many times, it's better to tell them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the House*- The House of Mystery is currently owned by John Constantine. Anyone that has entered the house before can be summoned by the owner.


	3. You Got Me Spinning

"Egaugnal etalsnart," (y/n) casted on herself as she exited Batman's privet jet, she had just landed in Japan.

Around twelve hours ago, (y/n) was in California with her mentor saying goodbye. She still had yet to tell her two best friends that she left. 'This will just be a short trip in and out. There's no need to tell them if I'm no gone long. Besides, we rarely see each other anymore,' (y/n) thought as she entered customs.

She smiled at the lady and handed her passport and the paper she filled out before. The lady smiled before stamping her passport and handing (y/n) her passports back. 'Now, all I have to worry about it is the metal detectors.'

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

"How many times to I have to tell you," (y/n) started again, anger apparent on her face. "That metal that you detect is inside me, I can't get it out unless I'm in great danger!"

Currently, (y/n) was held up in a containment room of the Japanese airport. Apparently they would not let her go - even if she was there on officially hero business- unless she got the weapon that was inside her out. The problem with that was that the weapon, the Staff of One, was made to stay inside of (y/n)'s body until she was in great danger. I know you meant well, John, but all this stuff has given me trouble, the girl thought as she rested her head on her hand with a huff.

Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door of the room she was held up in. After a second, a mummy looking man stepped into the room and nodded his head towards (y/n).

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

"Thanks again for getting me out of there!" (Y/n) exclaimed as she entered the back of the taxi the make called. "What's your name? I know your Eraserhead, but what's your real name?"

"Scoot over, this taxi is for the both of us," Eraserhead replied, ignoring her question.

(Y/n) puffed her cheeks out before scooting over to the other side. She was trying to be friendly, but this guy was just like Batman!

"It's only fair since you know my name..." the girl stated to herself as she stared out the window.

Eraserhead sighed at the girl and shook his head. He should have known that this girl from America would be a brat. Hopefully, she would be less troublesome when she talked to the others.

"You may call me Aizawa-sensei."

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

"Just through the doors is the principle " Aizawa stated as he pointed toward the door in front of them.

"Hold on, let me get ready! Raeppe tiftou," the young heroine said before a puff of smoke surrounded her and another appeared. "Are you coming in too?"

"No, I need to finish up some work," Aizawa replied as he watched (y/n).

(Y/n) took a deep breath before placing her hands on the door. Hopefully, these heroes would cooperate with her.


	4. 'Round and 'Round

"I'm Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear! But more importantly, I'm the principal!" an anthropomorphic mouse greeted (y/n). "Welcome to U.A., Miss (l/n)! Care for a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Principal Neezu," (y/n) answered with a small smile; it was refreshing to be around someone with manners, unlike John. "I would rather get straight to business."

Nezu smiled at the girl. She was so grown up for her age. Though, given her life her understood. Hopefully, she would be given a chance to been a kid at some point during her stay.

"Okay, Miss (l/n)," Nezu addressed. "Let's get down to business then. Could you give me details about why the JLD placed you here? I understood that one of the villains you monitored has started up activity here."

(Y/n) straightened herself put and crossed her leg, going into information mode, before starting, "The villain that has started to appear here is Klarion the Witch Boy. Klarion is a Lord of Chaos, making him highly dangerous. Based on intel, we believe he is working here with a group called the League of Villains."

Nezu nodded his head before stating, " An extra-dimensional being working with the League of Villains is extremely dangerous. Especially since it is one that thrives on chaos."

"Exactly," (y/n) replied. "That's why the JLD sent me over to cooperate with you to stop Klarion and the League of Villains. All we ask for is that Klarion be put into our care when he is captured."

"I'll have to discuss this with some ours, but that sounds reasonable enough," Nezu agreed after he took a sip on his tea.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Principal Nezu," (y/n) gratefully said. "It is my understanding that I will be during hero training as a cover.

"Correct, Miss (l/n)," Nezu responded before he looked at over her Outfit. "Though, we'll need to get you a more suiting hero outfit though."

(Y/n) looked down at her fishnet stalking with a sigh. It was not her favorite outfit, but John suggested she go with the whole classic magician theme it helps with her cover of being one on America.  


°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

The class of 1-A was rowdy, to say the least, they were still getting over yesterday's emergency alarm.

"Settle down," Aizawa stated as he crawled into the room cocooned in a sleeping bag. "I have several announcements to go over."

The class's noise slowly died down as Aizawa had enough will to get out of his sleeping bag.

"I'll get straight to the point with the first announcement," Aizawa started with tired eyes. "We have a new student from America. Please welcome (l/n) (y/n)."

The high door of 1-A slid open to reveal (y/n) in a girl's uniform. Her face seemed serious, almost like she was on a mission. She made her way in front of the room and politely bowed.

"I'm (l/n) (y/n), please take care of me," She introduced herself plainly.

"(L/n) your seat is behind Bakugou," Aizawa instructed. "Bakugou, raise your hand."

"Why does the American extra have to set near me!" Bakugou bellowed, looking like an angry pomeranian.

"Quiet, Bakugou, you have the only empty seat near you," Aizawa replied already done with the kid's ass-itude. "Miss (l/n) since Bakugou has clearly made himself known, please head to your seat."

(Y/n) frowned to herself as she made her way to the seat, all eyes on her. He somehow reminds me of John, the girl thought to herself as she laid her head on her hand.

"Now the second announcement is for today's hero basic training. It's been turned into a class with three instructors," informed Aizawa. "All Might, me, and one more person."

(Y/n) raised a brow at what Aizawa said. Was UA like this? Having combat experience was good, but the girl was a little worried at what they would be doing with three teachers.

"Excuse me! What will we be doing?" Questioned a boy near (y/n).

Aizawa pulled out a card that said rescue on it before he explained, "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training."

The class lit up with excitement and started to talk about the training they were going to do. (Y/n) sighed in relief, but thought it was strange. Three heroes seemed like a little extra for one class.

"Hey, we're not done," Aizawa interrupted as he stared them down with his bloodshot eyes. "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all, start getting ready."

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

(Y/n) was all alone. Everyone else was already in their own little groups. Besides, it felt awkward barging into a conversation. 'If only Bill or Bart was here,' she thought to herself as she watched the class interact. 'They seemed like a lively bunch, especially that Bakugou kid. Better not make any attachment. It won't be long before I catch Klarion and leave.'


	5. 'Round and 'Round and 'Round it Goes

(Y/n) ended up sitting up next to the irritant blond on the bus. 'At least I have the window seat,' she thought to herself as she landed her head against the cool window and stared out it. She still didn't really know anyone; they only thing she knew about was that the blonde next to her was Bakugou and that he seemed like a piece of crap.

"Midoriya...." a frog-looking girl said catching (y/n)'s attention; maybe she could listen in to see who is who.

"Yes, Asui?" The green-haired boy across from 'Asui' asked.

"Please call me Tsu," the girl corrected before bluntly stating, "Your quirk is like All Might's."

Midoriya looked nervous at what the girl said. (Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the boy. 'He's hissing something...'

"Y-you t-think so?" The bot finally strutted out.  


"Wait a second, Tsu," a blonde with a lighting bolt in his hair interrupts the other's conversation. All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just look kind of similar."

"Yeah!" A redhead added on. "But it's nice to have a simple augmenting quirk. You can do flashy stuff! My hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's cool!" Midoriya admired with starred eyes. "It's a quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!"

"But you have to think also about popularity too, you know!" A very flashy looking male stated. "My navel laser is pro in both flashiness and strength!"

"It's not that great, you get a stomachache," Tsu stated, crushing the other's hopes and dream.

"Well, if we're talking about flashy and strong, it's got to be Bakugou and Todoroki," Midoriya said as he was flipping through a book.

"Bakugou's always mad, so he's probably not going to be that popular!" the electric blonde stated with a laugh.

"What the hell!" the blonde next to (y/n) bellowed. "You want to fight!"

"See!" The electric blonde exclaimed with another obnoxious laugh. "He gets angry so easily!"

"It's amazing that everyone knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage," Tsu added on with a ribbit.

"What's that? I kill you!" The ravenous blonde bellowed yet again.

(Y/n) giggled at the blonde's attitude. Even if he was angry, it reminded her of a pomeranian.

"What are you laughing at, you American extra!" Bakugou asked angrily as he turned toward (y/n).

"Nothing much," (y/n) said with a smile forming on her face. "Just that you look like an angry pomeranian!"

"Why you-" Bakugou roared before someone interrupted him. "Oh, yeah! What's your quirk, (y/n)?"

(Y/n) found her attention on Midoriya, who asked the question, and had that book from earlier out.

"Let's just say it's magical," (y/n) replied with a wink.

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

Class 1-A got off the bus with stars in their eyes. The building they would be doing hero training in was, to say the least, huge. 'UA sure doesn't play around with their training... Kind of reminds me of a certain bat and his cave....' Suddenly, (y/n)'s thoughts were interrupted when an astronaut looking person started to rush them inside the domed building. 

Everyone gawked at the building's interior as they thought it looked like Universal Studios Japan; to be honest, it reminded (y/n) of a waterpark, like Zoombezi Bay. It was okay looking, in (y/n)'s opinion. Though, nothing could compare to the House of Mystery. 

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera," Thirteen explained, catching the rest of the students' attention. "It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or U.S.J. for short!" 

(Y/n) started to zone out after the introduction of the building, it was kind of boring. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over her as the electoral system went a-wire. Looking behind the teachers, (y/n) saw a dark purplish vortex and a hand reaching through it. 

"Uh, Aizawa-sensei..." the young hero started. "There's a big vortex with people coming through it near the fountain." 

Aizawa turned to where the villains were and got into a battle stance. 

"Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" The hero commanded as he pulled his goggles up, "Stay back kids! Those are real villains." 

(Y/n) also got into a stance to help protect the other students. She had years of experience on them. Not that they know though 

"Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh?" A villain that looked similar to the vortex said. "The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here." 

'They must have been the ones that had set off the alarm!' (Y/n) thought with a glare. Nezu had warned her the other day that someone had set off the alarms at UA and destroyed the gate. 'And it seems like they're targeting All Might!' 

"Where is he... Where's All Might!" Demanded a villain covered in hands. "I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too... All Might... The Symbol of Peace... And he's not here?" Suddenly the villain's posture changed as he got an idea. "I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?" 

Aizawa's capture weapons started to fly in the air as he issued Thirteen to evacuate the students. 

"Kaminari, you try contacting the school with your Quirk," commanded Aizawa after he observed the soon to be battlefield. "I believe that the villains are interfering a radio-wave-type quirk." 

"Yes, sir," Kaminari obliged. 

"Good," he stated before turning towards (y/n). "(Y/n), I need you to protect the students with Thirteen." 

(Y/n) nodded in agreement as the rest of the class stared at her in confusion. Why would Aizawa-sensei ask the new student to protect them? "What about you, sir?" Midoriya pointed out. "With that many, even if you can erase their quirks Eraserhead's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's quirk. A frontal battle is..." Aizawa started to make his way forward, "You can't be a hero with just one trick. I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen, (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I have a transcript, but I can't remember who said what on each line... I also finally decided what superhero outfit reader will receive from U.A.! Though, you'll have to wait for the internship to see it. Also, I'm think about adding a small cameo of Lucifer Morningstar, but I don't know... How would you guys feel about it?


	6. Where it Stops? Nobody Knows.

Aizawa launched into action taking in villains left and right while Thirteen ushered the kids to the door of the USJ.

"Wow!" Midoriya exclaimed as he lagged behind to watch Eraser fight. "He can hold his own even when he's outnumbered!"

"This is no time for analyzing! Hurry up and evacuate!" Iida demanded as he helped guide his classmates to the door.

(Y/n) was in the middle of the herd while Thirteen was in the front leading the students and Iida was manning the back. 'Wow, my first day in and this happens..' (y/n) thought was as was on high alert. 

"We're almost there, students!" Thirteen shouted at the group, trying to keep them somewhat calm.

Suddenly, a villain that looked like the portal from early appeared, stopping the students and teacher in their track.

"I won't allow that!" A masculine voice sounded from the portal villain.

(Y/n) made her way to the front with Thirteen and took a protective stance in front of them. Even if she wouldn't admit it, and it was a little hypocritical, (y/n) hated when younger people were targeted by villains.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains," the portal man greeted the group, strangely enough, politely. "Forgive our audacity, but today we've come to U.A. High School to end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace! We were under the impression that All Might be here today. But, it seems his schedule was revised? Well, not matter..." The portal man's voice went from polite to menacing as he said the next part, "My role remains unchanged!"

(Y/n) narrower her eyes at the villain, prepared to retaliate against him. Though, her plan to protect the students went down the drain when a Dumb Pomeranian and his sidekick decided to be heroes.

"Not if we end you first!" Bakugou bellowed as he attacked the villain with Kirishima.

"Betcha didn't see that coming!" Kirishima also added on proudly.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at the two's dramatic introduction. 'If ya can't beat them join them!'

"Gnithgil ekirts eht nailliv!" The girl demanded as hair began to float around her and her eyes turn white. 

(Y/n)'a voice echoed throughout the USJ as lighting designed down from nowhere and intended to hit the villain. Though, at the last second, the villain managed to escape her attack. The students all stared in all at what the new get had just done.

"That was close..." the villain stated to himself. "Students you may be, you are the best of the best..."

Thirteen had tried to call the student back to safety, but it was too late. Soon, black vortexes engulfed them all.

°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°

(Y/n) fell face-first into the floor. 'Ouch...' she thought as she got up. Dushing herself off, (y/n) found herself is the ruins of a building. 'Probably the collapse zone or something like that..'

Glancing around, the girl spotted an orange cat with tiger strips staring her down. (Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the feline. 'Maybe this mission would be over sooner than I thought.'

"Come on out Klarion!" (Y/n) demanded as she went over to the cat. "I can recognize Teekl* with ease!"

(Y/n) went to grab Teekl from the scruff of the cat's neck, but Teekl hissed and clawed at (y/n) until she released him. Teekl then darted to a dark corner of the room where a shadow, or Klarion, was located. Teekl hopped up into Klarion's arms and Klarion began to pet his cat.

"Well, if it isn't Johnny Boy's little apprentice," Klarion teased with a sinister smile. "Now what would a brat like you be doing here in Japan?" He started to circle the girl before continuing, "Could it be you're here to stop my lovely chaos?"

"Why hello to you too, Witch Bitch," (y/n) responded cool as a cucumber as she prepared for an attack. "I assumed you wanted all to yourself? Klarion the Witch Bitch still doesn't know how to share does he?"

Teekl jumped out of Klarion's arm as flames appeared behind him, he was angry.

"You little bitch!" He exclaimed as he lunged towards her, the fight was now starting.

Klarion's face turned more demonic as his nails turned into claws and he swiped at (y/n).

"Ah-ah!" The girl teased as she dodged the oncoming attack. "Swiper, no swiping!" She repositioned herself, eyes glowing, before saying. "My turn now! Wols nwod ruo s'ymene noitcaer emit!"

Since this wasn't, really an attack sleep, Klarion couldn't dodge out or the way or protect himself in time. One of the main things (y/n) learned from John was to turn the tide to your advantage, even if you had to play a little dirt.

"So that's how it's going to be," Klarion said with a glare. "Well, two can play that game. Teekl!"

Teekl, who was watching from the sidelines, suddenly let out a guttural growl as he began to shift. 'I've got to stop him from changing forms!' (Y/n) though with wide eyes. 'I don't have anyone else backing me this time!'

"Pots!" The girl announced as she as held out her towards the cat.

Though, before the spell could come in contact, Bakugou and Kirishima suddenly came done from the floor above and was hit with the spell instead.

Klarion laughed at the situation as he used (y/n) being distracted to his advantage.

"It seems like you had a little mishap, brat!" Klarion teased as he shot her with a red energy blast, hitting her directly in the torso and knocking her down

"Esaeler!" The girl casted towards her friends, freeing them. "Bakugou, Redhead, aim for the cat! That's what's keeping him anchored to this world," the (h/c) command as she dodged another attack from Klarion. "I'll deal with him."

"You don't boss me around you bitch!" Bakugou announced. "Also, where's the cat!"

"Behind you!" (Y/n) shouted as she casted a spell to make birds attack Klarion.

Bakugou and Kirishima glanced behind them to find a big cat that looked similar to a sabertooth tiger behind them.

The battle between students versus villains went on shortly after that. With Klarion casting spells at a rapid rate (even if he did have a slowed down reaction time) and (y/n) countering with spells of her one. This went on until (y/n) finally got the upper hand in the fight. Victory was with the girl's grasp when suddenly Klarion started to fade away.

"I'll be back, brat!" Klarion declared as he disappeared with Teekl. "And when I am, I'll get that staff of yours!"

"Well, damn. Looks like I'll be here longer than I thought... Let's hurry and check on everyone else!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teekl*- Teekl is Klarion's familiar and anchor.  
> 


	7. Ever Time You Call My Name

Contacting Batman to tell him that you had already lost Klarion is rough. Contacting Batman to tell him that you had already lost Klarion when you're (y/n) (l/n), aka John "The Douche" Constantine's apprentice, was a little harder. 

"I know, I know..." (y/n) responded as she listened to the hero rant to her. "I compromised my position to Klarion and almost compromised my position to two students... Yes, I'll be more careful from now on. Goodbye." 

The girl ended the call with a sigh and plopped onto her bed. (Y/n) knew he was somewhat right, but getting a rant by the Bats wasn't fun. At all. Added on top of finding Klarion, the girl found out that she had to participate in the sports festival soon. 

Rolling over on to her stomach, (y/n) felt like screaming into her pillow. Sure she was trained by one of the greatest magic-users and all that jazz, but she was still a young girl. A semi-charmed life, as a band once said, was all she wanted for once. No chasing Klarion around or doing something crazy with John. Just a day or two to be a normal teenager at school. 

'Maybe I should text Billy or Bart about my woes?' (y/n) thought as she got out of her bed. '...No, I would have to confessed that I left on a mission, alone, and didn't tell them...' 

Suddenly, an idea hit (y/n). A large smile formed on her face as she went to gather stuff. °l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l°l||l° 

The Bakusquad - as everyone, but Bakugou, called it - was out on the town for fun. They were currently walking through the mall looking for supplies to help with training for the sports festival. 

"Bakubro," Kirishima said as he and Bakugou stayed in the back of the group. "What do you think is up with the new girl and what happened yesterday? It looked like she knew that villain." 

"Tch, maybe that bitch is one of them," Bakugou replied with a scowling look on his face. 

"Maybe, but I don't think so," Kirishima said with furrowed brows. "I looked more like she was hellbent on beating him than helping him." 

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't get in my fu-" Bakugou started but was interrupted by Ashido. "Look at that biiiiigggggg crowd!" 

After Bakugou cursed at the pink girl, the group looked over to where Ashido pointed out to see a gathering of around fifty people. 

"I wonder what's going on over there!" The pinkett once again spoke. "Maybe a flashmob?!" 

"Maybe it's a couple of hot babes!" Kaminari exclaimed, hopeful that he would get one as a girlfriend. 

"Or it could be some heroes!" Sero joined in the speculation. "Let's go check it out!" 

Begrudgingly, Bakugou agreed to see what the hype was about and the quintet made their way to the crowd. 

"Lady and gentlemen, feast your eyes on some real, genuine magic!" A familiar feminine voice came from deep within the crowd. "I am Constantine Fate, a connoisseur of all things magical!" 

Bakugou, now curious by the familiar voice, pushed his way through the crowd so that he could see. Fighting his way to the front, he found the transfer student - (y/n) - in a classic magician getup on a small stage. A small sign near her read "The Mystical Constantine Faith." 'What the fuck is she doing?' 

"For my first trick I will need an assistant. Any volunteers?" (Y/n) announced as her eyes scanned the crowd before locking on Bakugou's. "How about, you young man?" 

"Fuck n-" Bakugou was going to deny before (y/n) interrupted. "Thank you for agreeing!" 

(Y/n) hastily pulled Bakugou up on the stage so that he couldn't run away. The rest of the Bakusquas cheered as Bakugou was dragged on stage. 

"Now, please state your name to the audience for me," (y/n) told Bakugou with a smile. 

"Fuck no, you magic bitch!" Bakugou roared out while the crowd, except for the bakusquad, gasped in surprise. 

"It seems like someone had a bit of a potty mouth. Looks like you need your mouth washed out with soap!" (y/n) started as she reached behind his ear to manifest some soap. 

The crowd let out another gasp, this time in amazement, at what (y/n) had done. "Old fashion" magic shows weren't common anymore due to the rise of quirks. Though, it gave a nostalgic feeling and a sense if whimsy to those who watched. 

"Now, would you like to tell them your name? Or should I?" The magician teased playfully as Bakugou fumed in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the reader's stage/magician name I decided not to do her real name, but instead use both her fathers' names. The reason I decided to do this is that back in the U.S.A. her hero name is her actual name. So, if a villain finds her using her real name whilst doing street magic, they could hurt the crowd to get to her. It took me away to finalize her stage name, but I finally ended up with Constantine Faith. To me, that name sounds mystical and rolls off the tongue. It was also a great way for her to pay homage to both her father figures.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BNHA, DC Comics, songs, or pictures! The reader is inspired by Zatanna from DC Comics and Nico from Marvel Comics, I do not own them!
> 
> Playlist for book: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2SbB2lsTC6hY7ZuSEcqpXs?si=ebDW16asSGOhqlwSt5THFw


End file.
